Paradise Awaits Us
by Blitz-Krazi-1
Summary: A first date at the zoo. McCrane x Seia, human x mech (don't like, don't read) gift fic for bluedogdown on tumblr :)


This is a little gift fic for tumblr user bluedogdown :) enjoy me dear ~ you are entirely responsible for getting me to ship these two 3 (sorry it's a little later than I initially planned!)

McCrane hummed along to the radio as he drove away from the Brave Police HQ. He tilted his mirrors to glance back at his frame, shamelessly admiring his freshly polished plating glimmering in the sunlight and checking it over once more for any blemishes. There were none, his brothers had made sure of that. Normally he wasn't overly concerned with his appearance above being decently clean, but today was special. His engine stuttered pleasantly as he recalled Seia's fair blush and eager acceptance the previous week to his offer of a date night. Technically it wasn't night now, only late afternoon, but that didn't matter. He was focused entirely on spending quality time with the young woman who had not only believed in him but had also stolen his heart with her intelligence, courage, and beauty. He was honoured to gift his soul to her one day, should she have it.

McCrane let those thoughts float happily in the rear of his mind as Seia's home came into view. Slowing to a halt before the front porch, the mech was about to signal his arrival with his horn when the door opened. Moving with unconscious grace, Seia locked it and hurried towards him, a floppy, wide brimmed hat bouncing in time with her steps. Her russet hair was down in full volume, sweeping across her shoulders. A hand bag was slung over one arm, complimenting the colours of her summer top and shorts.

Opening the driver side door for her, McCrane was internally pleased at how at ease she was around him to dress so casually. As she seated herself comfortably, he spoke up, "You look lovely; those colours suit you well." Seia smiled, patting his steering wheel. "Thank you, McCrane. You look quite dashing yourself." McCrane's engine purred at the compliment. Closing his door, he pulled back onto the road. Seia drummed her fingers on his seat. "So, where are we going?" she asked, still smiling. McCrane hummed in a teasing tone, "It's a surprise; you shall see soon." The woman giggled, patting the steering wheel once more. "I look forward to it."

As the crane drove, the two fell into a familiar back and forth, discussing recent goings on in both their jobs. Partway through humorously exasperated story of Power Joe and Drill Boy's latest antics, McCrane interrupted himself, "Ahh, here we are." Seia looked out his window, surprised, having been too lost in their conversation to pay attention to where they were going. Before them, on an elaborate iron archway, curved lettering spelled out _Nanamagari City Zoo. _

"The zoo?" Seia questioned, stepping out and straightening her hat.

"Yes. It was Yuuta's suggestion, actually," McCrane transformed as he spoke, "I hope you like it." His frame tensed, uncertainty in his voice as he hoped for approval.

His date spun around, a smile on her face and hands clasped near her waist, dispelling his worries. "This is a wonderful idea McCrane, I've never been to the zoo before!" Even through her excitement, the military officer maintained a level of composure; another trait McCrane was smitten with. Then her words sank in and he sent her a questioning look. "My father and mother were usually busy with work, and then I entered the military as well, so I never gave it much thought," she elaborated.

McCrane knelt to her level, raising a finger, and gently brushing strand of hair from her face. "I am honoured to accompany you on your first visit then." He gave her a conspiring wink, "But shh, this is my first time as well." Seia returned the wink, grabbing his finger in both her hands, rubbing a thumb over the warm metal. "Well, we'll just have an adventure together then, won't we?"

Releasing him, Seia turned to pay for her ticket, but was blocked by his large hand. At her questioning look back, McCrane smiled. "My treat. I insist." Relenting, the woman hid a chuckle at the ticketmaster's face as he was approached and paid by the large robot.

Entering the zoo, the pair stopped to take in the immediate sights. It was not an overly crowded day at the zoo, more open space than people milling around. A few enclosures were visible from where they stood. Looking down, McCrane asked, "Where would you like to go first?"

Humming in thought, Seia opened a brochure she had grabbed to a map of the zoo. She suddenly chuckled, smirking at him over the top of the folded paper. "I have the perfect idea. Ah, I don't think so" She crumpled the brochure into her purse before he could peer over her shoulder to read it, still grinning. "We'll visit that enclosure later. Let's just wander around and enjoy the sights for now."

Shaking his head slightly with a small laugh, McCrane replied, "That sounds wonderful to me."

Offering her his hand, palm upwards, he lifted the woman to his shoulder where she sat in a familiar fashion. Gripping a helm hook, Seia leaned into him, nuzzling her face to his. "Adventure awaits us."

The pair stopped first at an enclosure that held a trio of towering, spotted creatures. McCrane stared with wide optics at the organics who could stand face to face with him.

"What are they?" he asked in a breathless whisper.

"They're giraffes," Seia explained.

Fascinated, McCrane walked closer until only a short distance separated his face from one of the animal's. Slowly reaching up, he brushed the back of his fingers down the dappled neck. His touch became firmer as the giraffe leaned into the motion.

While McCrane's optics remained on the creature before him, Seia watched him in adoring awe, a soft smile on her face. She could feel her date's frame relaxing beneath her and she shifted closer into the crook of his neck.

She gasped suddenly in surprised amusement as eighteen inches of purple giraffe tongue shot out and licked McCrane up one metallic cheek. The mech jumped back with a shocked cry, startling the gentle creature away. He looked down at his shoulder as Seia began to laugh.

"I think you have a little something on your face," she said, pulling a handkerchief from her purse to wipe away the smeared saliva.

McCrane's mouth twisted into a smile as he patiently allowed her to clean him.

Dabbing away the last if it, Seia pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "There, all clean. Shall we continue on?"

Faceplates heating slightly at the affection, the crane mutely nodded with a smile and began walking to the next exhibit. He had to supress a shiver as the soft curves of Seia's body comfortably fit against the side of his helm.

The hours passed as the pair made their way through the zoo. Many of the other visitors stared as robot and woman bantered and laughed, but the two had eyes only for each other.

As evening drew near, the duo leisurely made their way to the exit. Seia, now walking on her own, tapped McCrane's leg, pointing to another enclosure. "Look, over there."

Following her direction, the mech gasped at the sight that met his eyes. Kneeling down, he braced one hand on the ground, the other he rested across his knee.

"Super Build Tiger," he whispered.

Wrapping her arms around the mech's elbow, Seia chuckled, "Close. These are real tigers."

Two of the felines in question were lounging on the sun bathed rocks. As they watched, a small ball of fur burrowed its way out from underneath one to begin chasing its tail in circles. Bounding around and tumbling on its oversized paws, the cub let out a series of playful growls and "roars".

McCrane smiled down at the woman he wanted to call his own. Moving his free hand down to cup around her body, he rested his thumb on her shoulder and caressed her cheek tenderly. "Thank you for accompanying me today."

She kissed his thumb, sighing at his gentle touch. "Anytime, my tiger. Anytime."

A/N I've never written Seia before, so I hope I got her right! And I think my McCrane is a little more confident than he is usually portrayed as in fanon, but I like him that way :P


End file.
